A. Field of the Invention
The invented earmolds are related to the field of devices used in conjunction with two-way communications wherein the device resides at the opening of the user's ear. This invention is particularly useful because of its unique shape configuration, which provides for improved fit, comfort and hygiene while maintaining high quality sound transmission. This invention is intended to be used in combination with and as an enclosure for both a microphone and a speaker in a two-way communications system. This invention is formed in the general shape of the ear's concha and is produced in a variety of sizes and colors.
B. Description of Related Art
Various types of earmolds are manufactured in the prior art, primarily for use in hearing aids. Existing earmolds rely on a deep and tight insertion into the ear canal for providing stability of the hearing aid in the ear. This type of deep and tight insertion tends to cause painful rubbing of the insert against the ear canal and also can have the effect of sealing the ear canal. As a result, the user experiences irritation and discomfort, particularly after many consecutive hours and days of use. Sealing the ear canal has dangerous implications to the wearer. It will affect a person's ability to hear ambient sound by reducing the intensity of the sound. It will alter a person's ability to localize sound, particularly in the high frequencies where interaural sound pressure differences are the primary cue for localization.